Sex and the high school
by Bradshaws
Summary: Let's know about Carrie life before Sex and the city. Based on 'Summer and the city' book. Hope you like it!   Chapters to come! Rate may change.
1. It isn't all it seems at seventeen

The clock rang at 7 o clock. It was my last first school day. A very important day for any teenager, but most of all for me. I sato n the bed, wishing I slept a bit more, hating my emotion that didn't let me sleep more. I have waited this moment for years, the last school year was finally starting. I hated high school, that place where nothing interesting happens. I looked my small shape on the mirror and couldn't help a grin when I noticed my big dark cicles around my small blue eyes. I got locked in the bathroom and washed my face top ut make up on it. I came back to my room, looking on my wardrobe for what should I wear. "This year something interesting has to happen" I thought while I slipped my legs inside my blue jeans. I went down stairs in silence, with my gum pink handbag and smiled when I smell the breakfast my mom was making. We had it in silence, we both hated mornings. She winked at me and left to work. We always did it like that, we didn't talk til midday, when we both were in a good mood and had things to tell. After she closed the door, I ate a bit more of breakfast and saved the rest in the fridge. I looked myself in the mirror once more after going out of the bathroom and run downstairs. I was late, as always. I walked fast a few blocks, adjusting my clothes, my hair, my hand bag. I got surprised when I noticed the enthusiasm that was growing inside me while I was getting closer and closer to the school. I smiled when I was in the corner. There it was in front of me, the high school with its thousands of students, walking fast. I was searching for my friends when someone screamed my name. I turned around and my eyes met Lali running to me with a smile on her face. She huged me and we give a kiss in each cheek. It was great to see each other again. She has been spending her holidays in L.A, and we haven't seen each other since first week of summer. We have never spent so much time apart. "As your best friend, I'm not letting you enter to the school with 'that' on you head" she said, pointing the pink ribbon. "Ha-ha, too late". She looked at me, smiling and added "You're never changin, aren't you?" Lali has never understood my love for fashion. She always wore classic jeans, shirts and her Converse's matching. She would never wear something but classic. She never wore high heels, or exhotic accesories. Lali and I were, completely, different. Though, she was my best friend. We walked, holding hands, talking non stoping, laughing out loud. I couldn't believe how much I have missed her, and how good I feel being with her again. We stopped in front of the door and before crossing it we said "Something good has to happen this year" "At least, you will cheer up things with that ribbon". "Dont miss me" I said to her when I reached my classroom. "Good luck beautiful". For sure, this year seem to be promising and knowing that Literature was my frist class, proved it. According to my time table, the Professor Bins has gone. We were having a new one this year. I sat, as always in the third chair, and opened my bag, looking for my papers. When I looked up, I saw Walt walking inside the classroom. We bécame friends on the first Literature class. "Hey beautiful" he said. "Hey you, how are you doing?" We started talking non stoping, but the profesor entered. She was extremely beautiful, and her clothes were amazing. I loved her shoes, they were the best ones I hade ver seen. I thought she would be a bit more than 40 and I smiled, wishing I would look like her at her age. I smiled even more when she told us we were Reading Wuthering Heights this semester. Wal rolled his eyes when he listened that. He hated love stories. The class, was the best one in years. But any way, I was happy when i tended. My talk with Walt could go on. "You're telling me about a girl" I told him, begging him to go on. "Oh … yes" he said. "A girl" he said again. I looked at him surprised and confused, I didnt understand. I was going to ask him again about the misterious girl when Maggie came running and kissed him. I couldn't believe my eyes! Maggie and Walt were kissing. "Something else that I do not know?" I asked sarcastically, looking at the roof. "Yup, there's a new guy at school!" Lali answered me, standing behind us. "Oh, yes. Sebastian something" Maggie said. "Sebastian Little?" asked Walt, with a sarcastic tone on his voice. "Oh God!... Sebastian Kydd?" I answered, almost whispering. "Yes!" said the girls in unison. "Do you know him?" asked Maggie enthusiasmed. I doubted what should I answer, I was holding my hand bag with strenght. If I opened my mouth, I was scared I would say lot of things that I didn't want the others to know. I said no with my head, moving it slowly. Definitely, this year seemed to be promising. [to be continued]


	2. Is it only wishful thinking?

I already had the feeling that this year was going to be amazing, or at least more exciting than the past ones. The morning has ended well and with the girls we have planned a lot of things to do in the weekend. They had thousand of things to tell me, at least that's what they said; but my summer had been kind of boring so I would only listen. I came back home walking. I couldn't stop thinking about the new guy. The girls had been talking all morning about him. Sebastian Kydd, Sebastian Kydd. I couldn't take his name out of my head. I arrived home saw my dad's car in front of it. My relationship with my father was … complicated. We listened to music together, but that's all. We don't talk that much or do other things together. But I have always loved the way my mum and dad look into each other eyes. After all the years that had passed, they still seemed so in love and happy together that I couldn't help but wish something like that for my life too. I wanted a man who wouldn't try to change me, who would accept me for who I am. I have always wanted a man to love me the way my father seemed to love my mother. I sat in the table with them and pretended to listen to their talk, but my mind was really, really far away, thinking about love and New York. I excused myself when I finished my meal and went to my room. I wanted this year to be totally new and different, but above everything, I wanted to write and write so I could go to New York at the end of the year and become a writer. I really loved Danielle Stell so I took one of her books from my shield and sat on the bed and started reading. I could spend hours and hours like that. There's nothing more exciting than starting a new book. And that's how I spent all day until I went to sleep, thinking again in Sebastian Kydd. Wearing a jean and a white top I made my way out of my home to get in Lali's car. Her parents had bought it as a present for her last birthday and it was really amazing. My parents had offered to buy me a similar one, but I wanted to save the money to New York. We drove fast, singing out loud and laughing. I had missed her so much! She told me about her holidays, the amazing beaches, the boys, the clothes. She knew I'd love to listen about the clothes. We were getting out of the car when I saw the new guy. Tall, dark hair, he was smiling, but I couldn't see perfectly his face because he turned around. "He's handsome, isn't he?" Lali asked, I nodded. So far, he seemed really handsome to me. I had Literature as my first class again and that made me feel even better. Like the day before, I was talking to Walt when the professor came in. Once again, I was in shock with her looks. Walt looked at me, and started laughing quietly. She looked so amazing I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It wasn't only about her clothes and shoes, it was her presence, the way she talked, the way she walked. I could bet she could had been a model if she would have wanted to. I was still overwhelmed when I heard my name. "Carrie, could you please read?" the professor said, looking at me. I looked around. "There's no other Carrie in the room, not even in the school" Walt whispered. I smiled. "Yes" I said, and started reading. "Terror made me cruel; and finding it useless to attempt shaking the creature off, I pulled its wrist on to the broken pane, and rubbed it to and fro till the blood ran down and soaked the bedclothes..." the book was giving me goosebumps. It was really amazing, as the whole class. The bell rang on time when I was finishing a paragraph. "Thank you, Carrie" the professor said to me, lovely. I smiled to her and saved my books in my bag. But I did it thousand of times more slowly that I usually did. I waited until everyone had left and I walked to the professor desk. I would never admit it, but I was totally nervous, almost shaking. "Do you need something, Carrie?" she asked to me, smiling again. "Mh, yes, actually" I told her, ashamed. [to be continued]


End file.
